iSad songfics: twoshot
by Arianna4President
Summary: Do you like Taylor Swift? Since I LOVE her songs, I decided to write two songfics, "I'd lie" and "The way I loved you" totally in Freddie's POV. Seddie, of course! I hope they'll make you cry...because they're sad, not bad written! XD XD


**Hey hey hey, awesome people!**

**That's the first sad fiction I write, so, PLEASE, be clement!**

**Anyway READ THIS BEFORE GOING ON: **

**Since I'm a great fan of Taylor Swift's song, I wanted to write a songfic.. but a bit differnt! **

**I think that some of the lirycs are more in Freddie's POV than in Sam's, so... I changed all the _He_ with the _She_ and viceversa!**

**I hope you'll like it! Oh, and review and forgive my errors!**

_

* * *

_

**I'D LIE**

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me_

It's incredible Sam convinced me, Freddie Benson, to go taking her at the Cuddlefish concert. But Carly went away with her boyfriend (and I REALLY don't want to know what they are gonna do tonight!), and if I wouldn't have gone taking Sam she would have spent the night in the stadium where the concert took place.

_She tells me about her night  
And I count the colors in her eyes_

_She'll never fall in love  
She swears, as he runs her fingers through her hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope she's wrong_

" Yesterday I was watching that new show on Nickelodeon " she was telling me, her eyes shining.

_Wait! Since when do __I notice if her eyes shine or not?_

" And I swear, Freddie, I'll never fall in love! " she went on, running her finger through her hair.

I burst out laughing and I turned around to face her " But didn't you tell me yesterday that you fell in love with the capitan of the basketball team? "

" That was _before_ I watched that show, Fredenstain " she answered as if it was obvious " By now, my only love is bacon " she added, making me laugh again.

_And I don't think it ever crossed her mind  
__She tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all her favorite songs  
_

" Anyway " she went on " I might find the right guy someday. Just like the capitan of the basketball team. Sure, I'd have to make his girlfriend disappear, but... "

" It's not funny, Sam! "

" Yes, it is " she replyed, switching on the radio trying to find a channel whit some music and not only commercials.

" Wait, get back to the previous channel! " I exclaimed, stopping Sam for her arm and immediatly letting it go when I realized what I did " Wasn't that your favourite song? "

" You're right! " she said, smiling " How did you remember that was my favourite one? " she added and I shrugged.

I actually didn't know. I just remembered it. Just like I remembered what was her favourite movie, her favourite tv show, her favourite book and her favourite video game.

_And I could tell you  
H__er favorite color's green_

" It's so hot in this car! " Sam complained, taking off her jacket. Under that, she had a tight, green top that fitted her perfectly.

_Okay. I know she's Sam, the blond haired demon, but I'm a guy, it's perfectly normal looking at her like that! _

" You are... you are... " I started, while she was looking at me with her eyebrows raised

" Green is definitively your color! " I exclaimed headlong.

" You know, I think it can became my favourite color " she smirked, taking the wallet that had fallen from her jacket.

_Sh__e loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
her sister's beautiful  
She has her father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love her  
I'd lie_

She opened it and I could see a photo of her family: there was her mother, that I met several times and that called me affectionately dork (just as Sam did), her sister Melanie, smiling at the camera, and Sam, smirking with a bag oh bacon in her hands. Near that photo there was one of her father who, as I heard from Carly, died when she was little.

" What are you looking at? " Sam asked threatening, noticing I was watching the photo.

" Nothing... it's just... you've got your father's eyes " I observed.

She smiled, a bit sadly " Yeah, my mum always says that "

Then she looked disgused at the photo of her family " How can Melanie look beautiful in every single photo? " she asked herself, making me laugh.

" Sam, you and Melanie are _twins_ " I stressed the last word " You're beautiful exaclty like her. Perhaps even a little more "

She gave me a perplexed look " Are you flirting with me or what? "

" What? No! " I lied, headlong " As I would ever flirt with you! "

" Look, we're arrived " I pointed out after a few minutes of silence. Sam was staying at Carly's, even if Carly and Spencer weren't there.

We both got off the car and took the elevator without talking.

When she arrived in front of Carly's door, she looked for the key under the carpet, only to find a note written by Spencer.

_Ahah!_

_You thought you could fool me, Chuck, but the key's no more under the carpet! Now you can't get into my place! Ah ah ah!  
_

" Great! " exclaimed Sam " Now I can't get in! "

" Can't you, I don't know, force the door or something? " I asked.

" Nope " she answered " Carly said that if I force her door again she will forbid me to eat bacon "

I couldn't help but laugh, but I immediatly stopped when Sam said " I'm satying at your place, then "

" What? " I exclaimed.

" I'm staying at your place " she repeated slowly, just like she was talking to a five years old.

" No way! " I replyed.

" Please... for me? " she made the puppy dog expression, imitating Carly.

" Fine, you can stay! " I smiled and she did as well.

_She looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't she know that I've had her memorized for so long  
_

" Your mum won't mind, will she? " Sam asked me as we entered the appartement.

" She's not here " I answered " She's working, tonight "

" On which road? " she asked me, smirking.

" Sam! " I exclaimed, astonished.

" Calm down, dude! I know Crazy works at the hospital! " she said, still smirking.

" You can sleep here " I told her, showing her my room. _  
_

She's been here just a few times, like when I saved Carly and she came visit me, but now... well, we were almost eighteen, and having Sam in my room was... awkward.

She looked around, still smirking and I knew exaclty what she would have done: first, she would have told me that mine was a nubbish room, then she would have stretched and told me "Get me some food, Benson!".

" You know, I've always thought that was a really nubbish room " she said, stretching her arms " Go get me some food, Fredweird, I'm kinda hungry "

_Point, set and match for Freddie Benson!_

I just shook my head and went to the kitchen. When I came back, she was lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

_And she sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see her cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' she was mine  
_

" Here's your ham " I told her.

" You know, it's kinda nice you're doing all this for me " Sam said, with her mouth full.

" Well, we're friends, aren't we? " I asked her.

" I thought you hated me " she pointed out, but smiling.

_God, that beautiful smile..._

" I thought you hated me, too, but you're here, lying on my bed... " I joked.

" Do not get strange ideas, Benson! " Sam laughed, throwing me a pillow.

We soon started a pillow fight (yes, we're eighteen) and there was no need to tell who won.

It was in that moment that I dreamed how would it be like if she was my girlfriend.

_And I could tell you  
H__er favorite color's green  
She loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
Her sister's beautiful  
She has her father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love her  
I'd lie_

" Here some chlotes to change into " I told her, giving her a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

After about 10 minutes of complainig ("No way I'm gonna use your nubbish chlotes!"), Sam went changing into the bathroom.

When she went out, I was watching the photo of me, her and Carly that I had on my bedside table.

" It's a nice photo " she pointed out, smiling " It's the one we took at my birthday, last year, isn't it? "

I nodded, looking at her. She had a ponytail and she really looked like her sister, right now. My chlotes were too big for her, so she knotted them, and this way she looked... hot.

_Sh__e stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

Sam smirked, noticing I was staring at her. Then she turned around and left room.

I sighed: having Sam at my house at this hour of the night and the fact that I couldn't do _anything_ was torturious. _  
_

I found her in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching TV.

I sat next to her and we did zap for half of an hour, talking and laughing.

Then she suddenly switch off the TV and looked around. When she saw the guitar appended on the wall, her eyes lighted up.

_She'd never tell you  
But she can play guitar  
I think she can see through everything but my heart_

" You play guitar? " she asked me, smiling.

" Just a bit " I smiled as well " It was my father's "

" I play it too "

" I didn't know " I was really surprised. How many beautiful things I didn't know about her?

" Well, you know, you could do a serenade to Carly! " Sam laughed " It'd be so funny! "

I rolled my eyes " Sam, we're eighteen! I got over Carly more than three years ago! "

" How come that you've never told me? "

" And why would you care? " I asked, flirtratious.

" I do not! " she laughed, getting up " Well, I'm going to sleep. 'Night Freddifer "

She was almost at my room's door when she turned around " Oh, and don't be scared if you'll find me in the kitchen tonight. I have a snack almost every hour! "

I laughed and wished her goodnight.

_First thought when I wake up is  
My God, she's beautiful  
And pray for a miracle  
_

The morning after, I got up early. I went quietly in my room, and saw Sam sleeping.

I almost laughed at the tought that she looked like an angel. A devil, if anything.

But I loved her anyway.

She left a few hours later, after emptying my fridge and thanking me, kinda reclutant, about everything.

I was greeting her from the door, when Carly came out of her appartement.

_Yes, I could tell you  
Her favorite color's green  
And she loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
Her sister's beautiful  
She has her father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love her...  
_

" Why was Sam at your house? " she asked, but smiling.

" She didn't find the key of your appartement so she slept here " I explained and I couldn't help but smile.

" Freddie... why don't you just tell her how you feel? "

" I don't know what you're talking about " I pretended to be confused.

" You know perfectly what I'm talking about " said Carly serious " Are you in love with Sam? "

I made a nervous laugh " No! Why do you think that? How could I ever be in love with Sam?"

" If you're so sure... " said Carly, enigmatic, before closing the door.

I sighed. Because if someone asked me if I loved her... I would have lied.

_If you ask me if I love her...  
I'd lie

* * *

_**There was it. Liked it? hated it? **

**Press the button below and tell me!**

**Next chapter will be with the song "The way I loved you"**

**Besitos  
**


End file.
